My Wolf
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: “What are you doing wimp?” Wolfram asked “you should come back to bed and make the most of the night.” Yuuri intended to. WolfYuur Yaoi


Well here it is… my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic…

Enjoy!

**My Wolf**

His eyes trailed down his blond haired fiancés body. His black orbs stopping just above those perfectly formed legs, where round luscious cheeks-

"Yuuri!"

He eyes shot back up into reality.

"What were you staring at!?" Wolfram asked; his brow furrowed. "You better not be cheating on me! You wimp." He snarled.

Yuuris orbs widened. Who did he think he was checking out? The only other people around were Conrad and Gunter. His spine tingled at that thought.

"Well?!" the angry voice of his fiancé startled him.

"Uhh… no-nothing" Yuuri managed a reply. The blond haired boy huffed and continued walking. Conrad just gave them the standard smile while Gunter's eyes brightened up at the thought of his majesty, looking at him in such a way.

It was true that Yuuri did _indeed_ have feeling for the blond, not that he would admit it. He had to use every ounce of strength he had in him to keep himself from pouncing on the poor boy and lavishing him. Wolfram was his fiancée; he was so close, but also so far.

Yuuri always felt as if he was never good enough for him; that wolfram deserved something better.

He couldn't wait for night to fall so they could retreat to there bed and he could be close to him. It wasn't much, but it was the best he got. He always said he hated how wolfram would loosely wrap and arm around his chest and try to get closer. But in actual fact, Yuuri enjoyed the closeness they shared in the bed.

One night he was so desperate, he mind was awake for 3 hours just staring at the blond, and just before he fell asleep, his kissed and licked the blond's lips.

'_Just one kiss'_ he would always tell himself. But after he did, he found himself always wanting more.

Something about the solider pulled Yuuri in, and it wasn't just because he was his fiancé. He loved everything about him; the way he walked, the way he ate and slept, the sound of his voice, and of course, he was a major suck up to those huge emerald eyes. He could gaze at those eyes for hours if he had the chance.

xx

As he sat in that huge bed beside his beloved, he wondered if the day would ever come when they would share a little bit of intimacy.

His black eyes watched as the sleeping blond's chest, softly rose and fell with each silent breath he took. How his lips slightly parted and closed. Oh those lips. He could just imagine the taste of them, and what it would be like if he joined his with the blonds. He had kissed him a few times in his sleep, but an awake wolfram was very different to an asleep one.

He let out a great sigh as he pulled back the covers and rose to his feet; the cold stone floor piercing them as he walked to the window.

The streets were mostly dark. It was well past midnight and most shops had closed up. Only a few stray dim lights could be seen, every here and there at random.

"Yuuri?" came a worn out and croaky voice.

He turned to see his fiancée sitting up in their bed; woke by the sudden coldness of no blanket, and no Yuuri. One hand was supporting him as the other rubbed his tired eyes.

"What are you doing wimp?" he asked "you should come back to bed and make the most of the night."

He intended to.

He had had enough. His mind was made up, he was sick of waiting, and refused to any longer.

He rushed to the bed; climbed on and pinned wolframs arms above his head, as he pushed him onto the mattress.

"What are you-" wolfram tried to protest but didn't get a chance to because of Yuuris lips on his.

'_More'_ Yuuri thought as he released his tongue from its cage.

Wolframs instincts kicked in, and he found himself parting his cavern to let Yuuri in. He moaned at the feeling of his beloved inside him, exploring him, memorizing him.

By the time they were parted, wolframs lips were pink and swollen, and; very wet.

Yuuri looked down at his soon to be lover. He looked even cuter when his cheeks were flushed and his gown was out of place.

A hand crawled its way to wolframs flat chest where it searched. The blond groaned as a finger flicked over a bud.

'_Found it'_ Yuuri snickered as he twisted and teased Wolframs hardening nipple.

His other hand released Wolframs wrists, and found his other twin bud. The blond wrapped his arms around Yuuris neck and dove in for another make out session.

Yuuri released his hardened buttons and began to remove the pink gown.

"Yuuri!-" Wolfram tried to object. Before he knew it, a pair of moist flesh had rapped it self around his erected buds. He groaned as he felt Yuuri stop.

"Wolfram" he whispered

"yes, Yuuri?" Wolfram replied after Coming back to reality.

"do…" he knew it was silly question to be asking but he did it anyway. "do you love me?"

Wolfram looked at him puzzled. "Yuuri… I'm your fiancée, of course I love you"

"no" Yuuri whispered once more

"what?" his green eyes twitched

"do you love _me_, for _me_, not because I'm your fiancée" doubt filled his voice.

"Yuuri" Wolfram hushed as he lent in to kiss his fiancée once more. "I love you with all my heart"

Yuuri smiled and buried his face in the others neck. Wolfram moaned as he felt hot saliva being applied to his neck and collar bone. His hands fumbled with Yuuris buttons until they were undone, and his blue pajama top fell off the side of the bed.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered a slight moan as his blond tugged away at his pants, and ghosted over his member. Wolfram smirked and pulled them down completely; the standard underwear and all.

Yuuris now fully exposed body shivered as he tried to cover up his most private places.

"Yuuri… there's no need be shy" Wolfram assured him as he pushed Yuuri back onto the bed.

Gently he kissed and licked down his lover's body.

"Ahh!!" Yuuri gasped as something hot and wet wrapped around his length. He moaned as wolframs tongue collided around the hard flesh. Shivers started to run back up the black haired boy's spine. Something was building up inside himself. He didn't know what, but he wanted it.

"Mmh…" he moaned again as heat grew more intense with each stroke.

Suddenly he felt the heat leave, and cool air gave his now wet flesh goose bumps.

"not yet, my love." Wolfram alleged as he sat up and removed his underwear.

He reached over to the side table and opened its single draw. after a minute or two of searching, he found it; a small glass vial. He poured some of the liquid it contained onto the center of his palm. Wolfram smirked once more as he lubed himself up. He had been waiting for so long to use this. Now was his chance, and he wanted to make the most of it.

After pouring another decent amount on his hand once more, he bent Yuuris legs too make his entrance more accessible, and began to circle it with a finger. His free hand took one of Yuuris as he pushed inside.

"Ahh!-" Yuuri gasped as he felt his walls widen. He was silenced by another one of Wolframs sweet kisses. His fingers tightened around Wolframs palm as he inserted one more, and then another.

Wolfram kissed his king as deeply as he could, as he pushed himself in. He wiped away his Yuuris tears, as he stretched him to the full.

Once his love had stopped tearing, he began to move. Soon tears of pain became tears of pleasure and they were both panting heavily.

You could say the bed was rocking violently to spice up the story a bit, but that would be lying. Wolfram and Yuuri were moving at a slow, peaceful pace, and intended to keep it that way.

The black haired king tried to gasp again as something deep inside him was stroked over and over again. His eyes were tightly shut as Wolfram hand left his and began to pump his abandoned member.

They both moaned the others name as they detonated.

"so-sorry" Yuuri apologized as he used the bed sheets to wipe the gooey liquid off.

Wolfram just smiled.

"I wish we did this a long time ago" Yuuri whispered once he had calmed down.

"Me too" Wolfram replied with a smirk, as he buried his nose in the kings ribs.

xXxXx

"your majesty" Gunter knocked on the door to Wolfram and Yuuris room. "your majesty, breakfast is served." No answer. "your majesty?" he asked as he opened the door.

"are you alright-" he quickly covered his mouth with both hands as he saw what lay in the kings bed.

"what was that?" Wolfram sleepily asked as he heard a thump.

Yuuri sat up and let his eyes adjust "it's just Gunter. Go back to sleep" he replied as he forced Wolfram back down and wrapped an arm across his bare chest.

xXxXx

I hope it wasn't too out of character, or too mushy, or too: Yuuri! Wolfram! Yuuri!! Wolfram!! Oh yes please!! Lol. It was my first attempt at Kyou Kara Maou, so please be nice.


End file.
